spagoots_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 - The City of Bayvale
"Ah, the Bayvale Museum, the museum for Bayvale, the museum built specially to be in Bayvale, Bayvale's museum." - Penny 'Episode 10 - The City of Bayvale '''is the 10th episode of Spagoots Realms and the 2nd episode of the Attack of the Red Kraken arc. Synopsis ''Our heroes arrive at their destination of the city of Bayvale! Will it be a fun time with joyous frolicking? Or will it be on fire and exploding? Most likely the first one, but give it time. Today, the four meet some young'uns, downsize a bit, do questionable things in a museum, and hit up some churros. Meeting the Family Light Boy starts calming down and heals Vinca. She's a bit of a disaster and is internally vaporwaving. Everyone else helps the horses out of the mud and the crew heads to Bayvale. Altaevo explains that Bayvale is their and Vinca's home, something is going to go down, and they need to protect it. Thorney remembers that when he was in Bayvale last, the fishing town was rivals with the town across the crescent moon bay, a military city called Ambercliff. As they roll in, Bayvale seems to be at peace, and the sun glints beautifully off of the cliff, singing Africa by Toto. Altaevo pulls everyone to their house. Walking in, they're greeted by Altaevo and Vinca's kids, to Thorney's and Light Boy's shock. Thorney and Light Boy introduce themselves to Nanu (Vinca's old mother), Charlie (the youngest and rowdiest), Alakay (the middlest and shyest), and Violet (the oldest and violetest). CHARLIE (to Thorney): "You're really tall!" THORNEY: "They're very astute." Charlie climbs up Thorney. Altaevo lies to Nanu about why they've returned, not wanting to scare her. Nanu tells them that the new Bayvale Museum has opened, and the group sits down for tea. Light Boy mentions not being in the mood to drink after her Experiences, and Vinca privately explains the situation to Nanu. He asks for her help in magically pranking Thorney back, to her delight. The group starts to talk, and Vinca advocates bribing teachers. Charlie asks Light Boy about her family, and she doesn't say much (the mystery continues). Nanu offers to take the group on a tour and get them churros, but first they toast (except for Light Boy, and to Thorney's dismay). Touring Bayvale Nanu leads the group to the docks, which is just a really nice view. Altaevo plays tag with the kids, and Thorney starts feeling tired. The group goes by the school, where Charlie definitely learned the alphabet, but then Thorney realizes he's as tall as Altaevo at the moment. It's pretty obvious that this was Vinca and Nanu's work. Thorney is now the same height as Light Boy and stops shrinking. Light Boy does Not understand. The group arrives at the Bayvale Museum. The museum is really nice and cool, but Altaevo is still on edge and vigilant. The squad hears someone yelling at a museum staff member, and he knows about the Red Kraken, who are appareantly going to use a gear to do something terrible. Thorney walks over - he's never seen the angry man, but he's accompanied by Rosario. Altaevo passes the kids over to Vinca and joins Thorney, and tells the man that they know what he's talking about. The man reluctantly agrees to talk privately. Thorney sees the aforementioned gear - it has six rainbow gemstones around it. He talks to Rosario, who tells Thorney the Red Kraken are a notorious group of pirates who are returning. Rosario doesn't know what the gear does, but it's powerful according to the angry man's intel. The plaque of the gear shows that the gear is useless alone, but increases the power of any machine it's in. Vinca takes the family off, and Light Boy drifts into the room. The man introduces himself as Simon, who is correct about about the tremendous power of the Red Kraken. Altaevo proposes guarding the gear at the museum. They're relaying the developments to Vinca with Message, and Vinca tells Nanu the family needs to leave the town for a bit. The staff member promises to get a higher up to talk to them, and leaves. Thorney smashes the glass case the gear is in and smashes it. RYAN: "Before we dive into the situation, I would like to remind you that one day, K, you and I were chatting. And you told me that Thorney was true neutral." K: "Yeah." RYAN: "And with that the glass breaks and alarms go off everywhere." Creator Spotlight * Nightimedraws on Tumblr Appearances * Altaevo * Vinca * Light Boy * Thorney * Nanu * Simon * Rosario * Alakay * Violet * Charlie Trivia * The episode is called the City of Bayvale on Apple Podcasts and Soundcloud, but is called the Town of Bayvale on YouTube. ** The YouTube video also features bonus content ~15 minutes of nothing at the end of the video. * This is the shortest episode of the podcast (not including unwritten articles). * This episode introduces the most new NPCs in one episode, introducing 5 new characters. ** As Rosario only appeared in the Great Apple Heist, he might also count as he didn't appear in the series proper. Category:Episodes Category:Attack of the Red Kraken